mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Days of Fire
The Days of Fire is a scenario in Tribes of the East. Walkthrough Tieru tells Raelag what really happened at the time of the Day of the Tears of Fire. Tieru, a young druid, heard reports of dark elves attacking Irollan. They killed Arniel, the High King of Irollan and even burned down Brythigga, the Mother of Trees, the sacred gift of Sylanna to the people of Irollan. Tieru is angry and will go to attack the dark elves, along with the lake elves, who are blinded with vengeance and will attack Tieru. Tieru should focus on capturing one of the Sylvan towns. Since Rael is closer, Tieru should go to capture that town. Ergal congratulates him on his victory, but reminds him there are still many battles ahead of them. Tieru should explore the land for a while and capture the mines. Dirael could help him - a ranger south-east of Rael. There are also some tasks they could complete: they could search for Unicorn Horn Bow and Treeborn Quiver to help them attack. The bow can be found in an area by entering a series of teleports, starting from the north-west (though the red key needs to be obtained from the underground), then defeat the elementals. There are three Seers that want some things: *a seer in south-western corner of the map would like 40 gems for 50,000 gold, *a seer south-west of Rael will give the Sextant of Sea Elves for 100 wood, *a seer in north-west from Tharlin requires a Succubus for a Tarot Deck (the succubus is found in north-west in underground, in front of the red keymaster's tent) The heroes will have a hard time, as the warlocks will emerge from the underground, as well as the elven fleet that comes from Erewel in the south-east. If going to the underground, Dirael and/or Tieru will be stopped by some garrisons, though they do not have many guards. Capturing all three towns and defeating the leaders should be enough to complete the objective. The only thing remaining is to defeat the lake elves. With only Erewel under their control, the mariner elves should be easily defeated. Tieru told Ergal the elves have retreated, but just then, Ergal made a shocking discovery - he was a demon, sent from Sheogh to kill Arniel and burn Brythigga. Tieru was angry and was told that he would be considered mad to see demons in Irollan. Ergal disappeared and Tieru made an oath to kill Ergal for this treachery. Eventually, Tieru was banished from Irollan, but joined the Order of the Dragon Knights. Thus ends his story, as the path of becoming a Dragon Knight is a story for another time. Events *Tieru is banished from Irollan. Towns *Dungeon: Halad, Thilgathal, Ristyrris *Sylvan: Erewel, Rael, Tharlin Strategy Tieru should first free Dirael and flag the mines as soon as possible. The dark elves will come to the surface soon enough, so Tieru and Dirael have to stay on their guard at all times. Constantly recruiting and visiting the objects should improve their chances. When enough troops have been collected, Tieru or Dirael need to attack the dark elves' towns - all of them. Category:Tribes of the East scenarios